Can Love Conquer All
by FloynterPoneslover27
Summary: Harry and Dougie part ways when Harry takes things a step too far ,can they find their way to each other or has too much damage been done
1. Chapter 1

Title:Can Love Conquer All  
Pairing: Pudd/Flones  
Warnings:implied sex,swearing,,violence,alcohol,jealousy

Summary: Dougie and Harry have been in a relationship for a year as have Tom and Danny but when Harry flies into a rage and accuses Dougie of cheating it spills the end,can they find their way back to each or will Dougie find someone else

HARRY POV

Singing to myself as I unlock the front door of my house that I share with my boyfriend Dougie,we have been together for a year now ,its been a busy day as I have been out ring shopping,yes that's right folks I am taking Dougie out for a romantic meal and then I am going to ask him to marry me and I know that he will say yes,things are going really well,every time I see him I fall more in love with him,its the way he smiles,the way he sticks his tongue out,the way he goofs out in photos,the way he tells that he loves me,how he looks out for everyone and so many reasons,its so easy to be captivated.I hear laughing coming from the bedroom,curious I take the stairs one step at a time ,then I gently push the door open ,the laughing stops "What the hell is going on?"I question dougie,he and tom are sat on the bed and dougie is hiding something behind his back and tom is trying not to smirk  
"I don't know what your talking about love"  
"Tom I think you should leave"  
"No he stays"Dougie firmly tells me  
I walk across to Tom and grab by the scruff of his neck and drag him out of the bedroom,down the stairs and out of the front door ,Dougie had chased after me,the moment when i knew Tom had gone Dougie rounded on me "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT?ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND,TOM WAS DOING NOTHING WRONG,YOU'VE BEEN A ASSHOLE TO HIM FOR WEEKS"  
"Have you and Tom been having a affair?"  
"WHAT NO OF COURSE NOT,WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"  
"YOU'VE BEEN SPENDING A LOT OF TIME WITH HIM ,HE IS ROUND HERE OR YOUR OVER THERE OR OUT SOMEWHERE ,AND YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING BEHIND YOUR BACK,WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK"  
"YOUR SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME"  
"I DON'T HAVE A REASON TO ANYMORE"  
"FINE ,WE'RE OVER AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I WAS PLANNING A PARTY TO CELEBRATE OUR ANNIVERSARY",he started to open all the doors and cupboards and was throwing all his stuff into different suitcases and I felt helpless as I just let him watch,we were supposed to be engaged tonight and because of my stupid jealousy it has ended,my heart is breaking into a thousand pieces"Dougie please don't I was going to purpose to you tonight"  
Dougie shot me a nasty look "Yeah well after what you did to Tom ,that really scared me and you've had doubts about me ,about us,Tom has been my best friend for years and yes I love him but he is like a brother ,to me ,and for the past few weeks you have treated him horribly and as much as it pains me to say me and we don't belong together anymore,you've really hurt me I'm sorry",and within half a hour he said no more words to me "Can't we work this out?  
"No"he said coldly ,he grabbed the overnight bag"I'll send Danny over tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff"  
"That's right go to",I instantly regretted that  
"Screw you",and I saw his grab his phone and check the time,I put my hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it away,guess I deserved that,I kiss him on the lips but he pushes me away and just leaves the room and I start sobbing the moment he slams the door behind him,what the hell have I done?I grab the house phone off the hock and dial the restaurant to cancel the reservation that I had made,I go outside to get some fresh air,Tom and Danny live around the corner,I know Dougie is probably there by now ,he is a fast walker when he wants to get away from someone,and in this case he is escaping me and quite rightly so.I really want to go after him but I fear that if I do I will only push him further away,he needs space well he can have it.

TOM POV

A few months ago Dougie asked me to help plan a anniversary party for Harry and I thought that it could be a double celebration so I jumped at the chance to help but that meant me and Dougie spending a lot of time together,he is my best friend so when I get to hang out or plan something its quite lovely,I never thought it would cause any jealously issues with Harry,I always thought harry trusted Dougie,but he has been treating me so badly that its made me have second and Danny are cuddled up on a sofa ,I plant a kiss on his lips ,it deepens but a knock at the door interrupts us,frowning I reluctantly make my way to the door and unlock it.I am very surprised to find a sobbing Dougie with a overnight bag "What happened?"I ask and let him in and he makes his way into the lounge ,he looks a bit shaken up  
"I left Harry"  
"Oh my gosh why?",this doesn't surprise me as much as it should  
"I got sick of his attitude towards you,he has a violent streak and he doesn't trust me anymore how are we supposed to make our relationship work,I'm devastated but its for the best you know"  
"Are you sure its definitely what you want?!"  
"Absolutely I deserve so much better than him"  
If its what Dougie wants I must respect that and I do agree that he does deserve better"Well your welcome to stay here for as long as you need to"  
"I don't want to a burden"  
"You won't be"Danny spoke up  
"Can one of you go and get the rest of my stuff tomorrow I can't face him"  
"Does this mean you want to leave McFly?"  
"Of course not but I do need a holiday and I would only want to see Harry when its work related but on a personal level,I don't want to be his friend I need to stick to my decision"  
"Even if he changes"  
"Yeah"  
"I thought you would end up married"  
"He was going to purpose but I would have said no"  
"He really loves you and you loved him"  
"He isn't the same person I fell for,he has anger issues and even if he gets help his attitude lately has been horrible,I know he would want me to stop being friends with you Tom but I won't be able to do that,it would be too much of a ask"  
"Okay well as long as its what you choose ,would you like me to run you a bath "Danny asked him with a small smile  
"That would be great thank you"  
Danny kissed me and went upstairs to start running the bath"I'm so sorry Dougie"  
"Its for the best"  
"Will you be okay?A break up isn't the easiest thing to deal with"  
"I'll be fine in time"  
I was about to say something back when a loud banging starts and a loud voice "GET YOU ASS OUT HERE FLETCHER",and it was Harry,the last person that I wanted to deal with but I must.  
Dougie went into the kitchen and closed the door behind him,sighing I make my way to Harry,I must be out of my mind.  
"Make it quick Harry"  
"You bastard you have stolen my boyfriend away from me"  
"Me and Dougie are friends,he loved you so much and he is hurting ,he doesn't want to be near you"  
"I was going to ask him to marry me,he's my everything"  
"I know that,but his decision has been made,your jealously and your anger drove him away,all I was doing was planning a party,we were going over the last minute details,you should have trusted him and if you were to get back together would you be okay with me and him being friends"  
"No I wouldn't"  
"So you would be happy to work on your anger but not your jealousy,you can't control him"  
"It wouldn't be controlling him ,obviously he wouldn't have to know that it would still be a issue ,me and you can pretend to be mates"  
"But Harry he has fallen out of love with you and he knows you would still have a issue with me he isn't stupid"  
"Can't you have a word with him,tell him I love him,that I trust him,that I will work on my anger"  
"I can't"  
"I'm not leaving until you agree to try"  
"If you don't leave I will call the police"  
Harry made to grab me again",but then at that moment.

DANNY POV

I was running a bath for my friend Doug in a bid to get him to relax but then I heard the banging and knew who it is so I turned the tap off so that the bathroom wouldn't get flooded ,the shouting stopped but I knew that Tom and Harry were talking.I jumped the stairs one step at a time and opened the door,I saw that Harry was about to hit Tom for the second time this week,he has been threatening him and getting violent ,in front of Dougie too ,for the past few weeks he has been a nightmare,dougie would never cheat and neither would Tom.  
"Get away from my house now and away from my fiance"  
"I want to talk to Dougie"  
"He doesn't want to speak to you,he hates you,he is hurting"  
"But"  
"LEAVE NOW,its late,and Dougie needs his friends,he definitely does not need you,I will collect the rest of his stuff tomorrow,we know he already packed his stuff so don't even think about getting rid of them"  
"Don't tell me what i need,your tom has been sleeping with dougie,surely you must know that", and then he left.  
"He's a nutcase"I told Tom  
"I think that he should be kicked out of the band,he is no good to us,I want to support Dougie,I know we shouldn't take sides but I have known Dougie for longer and violence is wrong,Dougie needs to be without the stress of having him around.I'm scared for all of our safety"  
Harry turned up five minutes later"Guys look I'm sorry but I want out of the band"  
"Good riddance"  
"I want nothing more to do with any of you I feel sick and Danny your a fool,don't come crying to me when it falls apart"  
And he threw all of Doug's belongings in front of us and I heard something smash ,and then he was gone 


	2. Chapter 2

TOM POV

Its midnight and I am laying in bed staring up at the ceiling,I sigh and I try to close my eyes once more but literally a second later I get out of my bed ,I put on my mickey mouse slippers and jedi dressing gown,yeah yeah I love disney and star wars so what ;p .I silently walk out of the room and gently shut the door behind me.I walk slowly down the steps ,I yawn as I flick the light switch on,rub my eyes and almost jump out of my skin,Dougie was sat down at the table with his head in his hands,I put my arms around him,the next few months are going to be rough and Dougie will need love,understanding,respect and support but a second goes back and Dougie stands up to face me,his eyes are red and puffy ,he looks cold ,and really hurt"Oh Tom I didn't see you ,I was just grabbing a glass of water,I will go back to bed I didn't mean to disturb you I'm sorry"  
"There's no reason for you to say sorry"  
"I don't deserve to be here ,its not fair you and Danny won't be able to be alone ,I will move out tomorrow"  
"Don't be silly,me and Danny will find time together don't you worry about that,we are both here for you"  
"I didn't ring you to check that it was okay,that was rude of me I just wanted to get out of there"  
"Its okay I promise you"  
"Tom there's something I need to tell you"  
"What is it?"  
"Harry has been abusing me for a few months,he has attacked me ,he has strangled me,he has also been controlling me it took me a while to realize that it was wrong of him I guess love does strange things to people,i'd tried to leave but he always found a way to make me feel guilty ,the party wasn't for me and him it was for you and Danny.I chose to spend time with you because your friendship means a great deal to me ,I've always valued that more than my relationship with Harry,I think its my fault that the abuse happened ,I am so sorry that I didn't tell you"  
"Maybe you didn't know how to ,maybe you didn't want to believe that he could do that to you"  
"Was yesterday the first time Harry got violent with you?"  
"No it wasn't"  
"I don't want to record with harry anymore I don't want him next to me in interviews,I want to be the last to walk on"  
"Dougie that is absolutely fine,if you want him out of the band I can ask him to leave,he's really hurt you,no one has the right to do that"  
I looked carefully into those eyes of his, and I can see that he is vulnerable and scared,and that he is telling me the truth although I would doubt that he would lie about abuse anyway and I've been attacked too ,I am so angry with Harry.  
"Please don't tell anyone what I have told you",tears were welling up  
"Not even Danny"  
"Its not for YOU to do so please don't"  
"All right but if Harry comes near you or attacks you I have to tell the police ,for your own safety"  
"No you can't"  
"Please try to"  
"Do whatever you like Tom"  
He started to walk away from me but I grab hold of his arm forcing him to face me "I want to go to sleep Tom"  
"You can't just tell me you were being abused and expect me to keep quiet , but right now he isn't in the best frame of mind,he loves you ,and you've just walked out of him,he already came round here shouting his mouth ago,he has attacked me all because we were hanging out,I'm not saying I am telling anyone at the moment but if he puts anyone in danger I have to say something ,I'm looking out for you so please let me"  
Dougie looks at me ,smiles and puts his arms around my neck ,pushes me to the edge of the edge"Dougie what the "I start to say but next thing I know his lips are on mine and the kissing doesn't stop ,it feels gentle and I am actually into this,I know I shouldn't be but this brings back feelings I didn't know I still had.

Ten minutes later

Dougie and I break apart ,I smile at him and he just looks at me in horror ,the tears start up "I'm so sorry Tom" and before I had a chance to respond back he ran off,up the stairs,i grab myself a quick drink and throw some cold water over my face,what the hell had just happened?We were talking and he kissed me and I found myself passionately kissing him back,why did he do that what does this mean?  
I slowly walk back up the stairs and I gently push Dougie's door open hoping I would be able to talk to him,yes I know its a odd time to deal with it but I need to know if it was just a moment of weakness or if he is love with me and then I need to think some things over.I see Dougie sat on the bed with his arms wrapped against him tears rolling down his cheeks ,he flinches once he realizes I have seen this"Go away Fletcher"he hissed  
"I can't"  
"You can't stay here all night Danny will wonder"  
"I have sleepless nights all the time he won't worry"  
"Your here to have a go at me aren't you?Well fuck off cos I don't need a lecture at one in the morning thanks"  
"No I'm not ,I'm here to ask you why?"  
"I"  
"I'm not going to be mad I promise you"  
"Oh please if I hadn't come here because of my breakup ,if I wasn't vulnerable you would be"  
"The longer you ignore it the more I will ask"  
"Lately I've been having these new feelings,feelings that I thought were gone but they weren't. When me and you were fooling around before I was in love with you but I knew you wanted to be with Danny so I told Harry I wanted to be with him,i thought I could learn to love him in time and that he couldn't hurt me because for so long he had been asking me out and treating me so well,I think he knows about all us ,I never told him and I know you didn't but me and you started spending even more time together and I fell in love with you,kissing you though was a mistake because I know you see me as a friend,and Tom I really need a holiday ,away from Harry and especially away from you,if I find myself alone with you then I will find it really hard not to so now you know ,can you please fuck off?"  
"Doug I" ,but he shoots me a dirty look so I reluctantly decided to go back to bed ,I hang up my dressing gown,throw my slippers at the door and start to cuddle Danny and my eyes shut.

Alarm goes on my phone I throw it at the wall and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get washed ,I get dressed,give Danny a kiss and hug ,go downstairs,I start to make some pancakes ,I hear someone enter "Oh ,didn't realize you were going to be here"came the angry voice of Dougie and then he walks out ,of the front door,I wince as I hear it slam.I flip pancakes and wolf them down ,I turn off the heat,I write a note to Danny saying that I am nipping out.I grab my car and house keys,open up my mini and head off in the direction of the city center,parking takes less time as i sped up a little.I pay the ticket ,put ticket in car,lock it and run as fast as I can to Starbucks.I go in and spot Dougie ,but before I go over I quietly order my usual but I get it to go as I know he will do the same "Word now Poynter"i whisper in his ear  
"FINE"he said a little too loudly causing everyone to stare "Hates mornings"I explain,I steer him out and we go round the corner to a quiet spot "What is with your attitude,we live together you can't avoid me"  
"I can do whatever I please"  
"Dude you can't just kiss me and then tell me your in love with me then expect me to just forget about it and I didn't get a chance to tell you how I feel"  
"It was one in the fucking morning,I was cold and tired I needed sleep ,besides I already know how you feel"  
"I'll give you that one about the time but you have no idea about my feelings don't tell me that,its not fair"  
"And what is fair Tom,it doesn't matter either way,your with Danny and I've just come out of a abusive relationship,your getting married to the love of your life,but I need to go away for a while ,right now I can't be near you ,do you have any idea how hard it was for me to tell you how I felt?"  
"I can imagine"  
"I had no right to impose on you,or to kiss you,I wish I never had this changes the dynamic of our friendship"  
"I'm in love with you"  
"You can't be"  
"I always have been"  
"SO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ENGAGED TO SOMEONE ELSE?"  
"It was supposed to be friends with benefits between me and you,I didn't think you loved me enough to make it work,I didn't think you were ready and you never told me what was I supposed to do?I can't read minds,and you then got with Harry,and your having a go at me for being engaged,you knew that last night and you kissed me,your timing is wrong"  
"Dude you kissed me back,it lasted for ten minutes we were close to having sex on the bloody table,so what the hell can we do?I don't want us to have a affair,I don't want you with me just because you feel sorry for me and how about Danny he's my friend and he is so in love with you,he wants you for life,us being together would destroy him.I have booked a holiday to New York,I leave in four hours"  
"Were you just gonna go without telling me?That's really cruel and do you really think I feel sorry for you,if you really think that then you don't know me at all"  
"Of course not but you could have told me sooner,we could have been together for the past year,now its too late,I have to go back home to get my suitcases ,I have to fly I'm sorry"  
"I hate you for this"  
And Dougie rung for a cab ,it arrived quite quickly and I watched as he got in ,I'm not going back home I rather fancy having a look round the shops but first I finish my star bucks ,I go into the Disney Store and buy a load of stuff including some things for Dougie but the moment I realize things have become tense between us I start to cry and at that moment my phone starts to ring "Hello"I nervously answer as it shows Dougie's name  
"Hey"  
"So,what's up?"  
"I will always love you but you need to make a choice me or Danny?"  
"I know"  
"I booked a extra ticket to New York for 2 weeks and then its Orlando,I'm touring America for six months,if you chose me get to the airport ,but you need to pack first,If you chose Danny then well you won't get another chance."and then he hung up.

DOUGIE POV

Yes me and Tom were friends with benefits,the moment I knew I had fallen for him I ended it ,I could have told him and we could have been together,we would have been happy,I didn't just leave Harry cos of the abuse I knew I couldn't keep up the lies,I was offended that he thought I would cheat but considering I was never really in love with him I shouldn't be .I know giving Tom a choice between me and Danny seems a bit harsh but it has to be done.I think that Danny would rather Tom chose me if that's really what he wants ,it would be better than him being lied really hurt me deeply,I did at one point think I loved him and that we could stay together for ever but its Tom whom my heart belongs I am ten minutes away from suitcases are already packed and my passport is on the top along with everything else that I will need,all the hotels are booked ,six months I am in America ,after that who knows?I sing to myself as I get out of the cab after paying the driver ,but the smile fades when I see that Harry is outside "Hiya Dougie sweetheart"he greets,I ignore him as I walk to the front door  
"Aw don't be like that babe"  
"Don't ever call me babe I hated it when we were together and I hate it now"I snap  
"I love you"  
"Tough cos I don't love you anymore"  
"I never did anything wrong ,you were never home,you didn't touch me in months"  
"Are you joking?You abused me,you raped me,you don't trust me"  
"Yeah i know I messed up but I want to make it right"  
"I'm sorry but I have feelings for someone else,someone better and today will the last time you see me,I am moving away from this ,from you"  
"I have every right to be here"  
"Just leave me alone please,if you really love me you will,and if you don't I will call the police"  
"Who is it?"  
"Huh?!"  
"You said your in love with another so who did you sleep with when we were together?"  
"I never slept with anyone else when we were together and its none of your business who?"  
"Can we be friends?"  
"No way"  
"I'm not asking"  
"Too bad"  
I unlock the door and Harry is about to punch me but he is pulled back "Leave my house now Judd or police get called ,your choice"Tom  
"Oh I know why Dougie is leaving,its YOU he's in love with"  
"Go now"  
"So I'm right and you love him but where does that leave Danny?"  
"I'm warning you"  
"Or what"  
I went straight upstairs ,fifteen minutes later I saw the police arrive and take Harry away from here,I close my eyes ,and some arms are around my waist "Tom"I whisper  
"Yeah,its okay I'm here now I love you,I chose you",he whispers back and kisses me softly on my neck instantly making me smile  
"Are you sure about this?",as I turn to face him ,and I wrap my arms around his neck ,and he puts his arms around mine as well,and suddenly our lips crash together ,the kiss is much more intense than before ,next thing we know we are naked and making out on the bed,oops didn't mean for this to happen but once tongues start in our kisses its really tough to stop and its been a year since we last slept together,we both moan into each others mouths ,feels so good.

One hour later

"That sex was intense"Tom smiled but the smile from my face dropped "You need to get dressed quick and packed ,you also need to talk to Danny"  
"Oh shit forgot about that"  
"Of course you did the sex between me and you is too intense,very intimate and addictive but sleeping together with Danny in the house wasn't exactly the best of ideas,but he has the right to know,my stuff is already packed ,didn't take long at all ,and if we want to make our flight"  
Tom was dressed ,he gives me a quick kiss on the lips and it turned passionate but I soon point at the door"All right ,geez relax",and I start to put clothes back on.I call for a taxi to book the time and its due to arrive in half in a hour so tom doesn't have long at all.

DANNY POV

I just heard Tom and Dougie having sex in Dougie's bedroom and for some reason I didn't bust in and have a go and its not something that I want to see ,I walk into mine and Tom's bedroom and to my shock Tom is throwing everything into suitcases and straight away I know exactly where he is going "Have fun with Dougie did you?"I snap  
"You heard us?"  
"Yeah,I walked past at the wrong time"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"I know it only just started ,better than a affair I guess"  
"Suppose"  
"So your choosing to be with him but may I ask you somethings and I want the truth okay?"  
"Okay"  
"How long have you been in love with Dougie,when did you first kiss and were you a thing before me and you?"  
"I've always been in love with you and with Dougie,its just that my love for him is a lot more stronger,when me and you got together I wanted us to work but when me and Dougie got closer my feelings were reopened and we kissed yesterday and we were friends with benefits"  
"Let me get this right ,you and dougie were constantly having sex ,that's why you were both acting oddly and wanted all that time alone,you ended it thinking that a relationship with each other was out of the question ,so you thought that a relationship with me would be the next best thing,your second choice ,you agreed to marry me for fuck sake knowing you didn't want that,you could have just broken up with me,told dougie sooner and then he would have ended things with harry sooner,you jumped at the chance or organizing a secret project together,  
yet you had the strength to erm jump his bones,and when he ended it with Harry last night due to abuse and now it turns out romantic feelings for another you. You made out last night,then again about a hour ago and ended up having sex in OUR HOME ,THANKS FOR CONSIDERING MY FEELINGS,if you hadn't cheated we could all still be friends and that hurts ,finish up your packing ,well what you can at least,when you get your own place and get settled forward me the address and I will send you the rest of your things and when the pain stops which will be a long time I'll visit you.I wish you both the best ,just don't cheat on him cos believe me the heartache will be unbearable",and I walked out of the room and saw Dougie sat on the bottom of the stairs "Stealing Tom away from me is low but sometimes that kind of thing can't be helped,I guess its better than me being lied to for weeks,months, has almost finished packing,lucky his passport is in the same place as always,been nice knowing you"  
"I'm so sorry,we just got caught up in the moment"  
"Save your excuses the damage is done and I don't hate you I'm just disappointed,the circumstances though were wrong"  
"I know that"  
"I want to punch you but I don't think that you would deserve it after what Harry put you through,I did see him hit you a couple of times",and some of the cuts and bruises  
"I wish you and Tom the very best,I'm thankful that we didn't set a wedding date or pay for anything,where are you going?"  
"To America for six months starting in New York"  
"Hopefully most of Tom's belongings will be packed ,I've asked him to give me a address at some point so I can send the rest along"  
"Do you think we can be friends again someday?"  
"I do,and I am grateful your going to new york that way I don't have to watch you be all lovey dovey ,it will make the breakup dealing easier"  
"Don't do anything stupid though okay me and tom do care for you"  
"Shame you didn't think of that before you kissed and had sex in our home"  
Dougie was about to answer back when I notice that Tom has joined with his suitcases and i knew it was time to say goodbye,at least for now,Tom looked between me and Dougie"Is everything okay?",he asked concern showing,forcing me to stand up "Its fine",he smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek "I hope you find someone who will love you ,someone better than me,I'm sorry things ended between us like this"  
"I know you are",and I disappeared into the kitchen, I hear the front door shut ,so I ran out of the backdoor and watched as they put their luggage into the back,share a kiss and climb into that taxi smiling,my heart gets broken and they are happy,that's not right or fair it pisses me off,they're welcome to each and when it fails which it will I will not be there for any of them,they wouldn't deserve that,fuck them ,fuck everything.I take the house phone and dial the number I need "Hello how may I help you?",came the voice at the other end,I keep calm "Yes ,Id like to cancel the wedding date please"  
"Name?  
"Daniel Jones"  
"Okay thank you,do you want a different date?"  
"No thank you,we have split up"  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that,you were a lovely couple"  
"Thank You"  
"Will that be all?"  
"Yes"  
"Ok then bye bye"  
"Bye"

I make another call to my good friend Anthony "Mate can you come over I really need you?"I cry out  
"Give me ten minutes"he said and I hung up and the tears came ,Anthony was here in two and immediately pulled me into a hug and then took me into the lounge and we sat down on the sofa "What happened mate,where's Tom?"  
"On his way to the airport ,he left me ,said he fell out in love with me,he loves Dougie,they're going to travel in america for six months and after that other parts of the world"  
"I thought Dougie was with Harry"  
"Harry was controlling and abusing Dougie because Tom took up all his time ,they split last night,but its okay because dougie and tom weren't having a affair,it just happened ,I guess they realized what they both wanted,my heart gets broken,the wedding is off,I lost Tom and I don't really blame him,Dougie is better for him,and they couldn't care less about me they were laughing and smiling and kissing,they're probably making out in the taxi,its so unfair"  
"I'm so sorry Danny,I hate them for what they have done"  
"At least they were honest with me about it,they could have left a note and just flew but they didn't,that's got to count for something right?Tom wasn't happy with me,he thought he could be but when they were working on that project they got closer,they kissed last night and slept together two hours ago,but here's the funny thing I heard them,and Tom was enjoying himself more than he ever did with me,before tom and me got together they were friends with benefits,they fell in love but never said anything until today,my relationship was built on a lie,what is wrong with me?"  
"It was good that they told them I respect them for that ,you can't help how you feel,its just the way things are these days ,I just can't believe that Tom would cheat,its so unlike him and being with you just because he thought Dougie couldn't love him back was out of line.I hope he doesn't do that to Dougie as well and its sad that Harry abused him ,no one deserves that,maybe you can be friends again,but mcfly is over ,for I want you to know something and this is very important,just because Tom wasn't as happy with you as you thought but that doesn't mean that something is wrong with you,it just means that it wasn't meant to be and I am here for you,I will move in with you if that's fine"  
"That's perfect thanks mate"  
"Your welcome,I'll go to mine in a bit to get my stuff,lucky I'm not too far away isn't it"  
"Yeah"  
Anthony turned on the television and changed it to the dvd setting ,I gasp as I see what film is in the player,ant see's how upset it makes it,he quickly takes out back to the future and puts it in the case and throws it behind the tv causing me to laugh for the first time today,least I know that someone cares.


End file.
